Hsicret Wuv
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: Two very different individuals confront a connection neither one is ready for, as a change of fates leads to unanticipated consequences.
1. Why

1. Why

Hsi Wu clung to the underside of a rock platform, floating in the Demon Netherworld. He had just been banished from Earth, and was frustrated with himself. He had had a perfect opportunity to gain power in Earth, to come up with a plan to free his brothers and sisters, to defeat their enemies...and he had botched it! What had gone wrong?

He thought back on the events of the day. He knew what had caused his downfall: that trinket Jade had given him. A stupid charm given by a stupid mortal child, and she had used it to track him, to locate him, and to destroy him.

Thinking about this, he wondered...why had he kept it? When it was revealed that he was Hsi Wu in disguise, why had he kept the trinket? Why hadn't he tossed it right then? Or later, when he'd gotten away with the old man? Why did he wait to get rid of it until AFTER it had been used against him?

It's not like it meant anything to him. It's not like he had actually LIKED the girl. It's not like it had been...the first gift anyone had ever given him. It's not like...the look of betrayal on her face when she saw he was really a demon...had actually hurt...

He fingered the place on his chest where the trinket had hung. It was just half of a yin-yang charm, one she had then used to track him to his location, and then destroy him. Why did he miss it so much? ...why did he regret throwing it away?

And why was he so upset to see her give it to the sumo, when he watched from the demon netherworld. And why was he watching her?

Shaking his head, he flew into the netherworld, trying to understand himself.

Jade turned away from her chat with Uncle in the Netherworld. *Okay,* she thought. *All I have to do now is wait for Uncle to lead me to the portal, and-* "Where's my camera?" she asked suddenly.

"YOU!" She flinched back and was suddenly pinned to the ground by a clawed blue hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Hsi Wu!" She stared into the demon's face in shock and fear...then saw her camera in his other hand. "Uh...hi?" She tried to be calm, but this close and without any defense...she was terrified.

Hsi Wu snarled in her face. "Why are you here in the netherworld? Did you think it might be a fun place to visit? Or was it just your usual reckless charge into headlong danger for thrills finally catching up to you?"

Jade gulped. "Seems like the latter," she mumbled. "Are...are you going to feed me to Po Kong now?" she asked in fear. After hearing what the mountain demon had said about hors d'oeuvers, she figured she knew what her fate was going to be.

Hsi Wu tilted his head back and forth a few times. "...no, I don't think so." Spreading his wings, he grabbed her by the shoulders in his foot claws. "If you are here, your family will be trying to get you out. If WE have you, we can get Shendu to compel their cooperation." He took flight, carrying her.

Deciding to gamble, Jade tried to negotiate with Hsi Wu. "Hey, the portal will be opened at least twice, right? Once by the Panku Box, and once when Uncle casts the banishing spell, right? But the banishing spell for this portal is keyed to Shendu, and he's a spirit. Wouldn't that mean that two could pass through the portal, one at a time? Since, according to Uncle, there's no way to hold it open for all of you."

Hsi Wu seemed to think about this for a time. "Your logic intruiges me. Go on."

"Well, if you make sure I get out through the portal when it opens the first time, and stay close to it, I can cast the spell to open it the second time and let you out. Then there won't be any way to send you back anymore. What do you say?" She knew she was taking a risk, making a deal with a demon, but she was trapped and needed a way out. She figured she could weasel her way out of it later.

"An intruiging offer, but what guarantee do I have that, once you're out, you'll set me free?" Hsi Wu wasn't slow by any means. He had managed to stay hidden and active in the human world longer than any of his siblings.

"I promise I will. Scout's honor." Jade held her hand up to prove it.

Hsi Wu cracked up laughing. "Like you're a scout!"

Jade chuckled nervously. She hadn't really expected that to work.

Hsi Wu shook his head. "As appealing as a deal like that would be...I have seen what my bretheren do to traitors, and that is not a fate that appeals to me. We shall simply have to see what happens. You are quick and cunning, so I'm sure you'll come up with something to keep my bretheren from killing you."

Jade stared up at Hsi Wu, confused. "And why aren't you?" she asked, unsure if she wanted the answer.

Hsi Wu was silent for a time. "Why indeed," he muttered at last.

Later, as Jade blew him a kiss as she passed through the portal, he once again muttered, "Why indeed..." 


	2. Return to Demon World

2. Return to Demon World

"Shendu!" As Shendu was making his way out of the Demon Netherworld to possess Jackie, Hsi Wu waylaid him briefly. "I would speak to you about something."

"Yes, brother?" Shendu asked him. "What is it?"

"Your plan to alter the book of ages has merit...but I have a concern...and a means to neutralize it."

"Oh? And what is that, brother?"

Hsi Wu settled on a rock. "Do you remember what fail safe is in place in each generation to prevent historical tampering?"

"Yes. The fate touched. Those touched by history and the flow of time, whose nature allows them to unknowingly protect the flow of time." Shendu recited the old lesson. "What of it?"

"I do believe you must admit that the child played a far greater roll in our defeat - for all of us - than any of us would care to admit. I believe her to be fate touched."

"Hmm..." Shendu thought for some time. "And if she is, what are we to do?"

Hsi Wu smiled. "Just listen to my plan, and you will understand."

Shendu listened for a time, then smiled. "It is a good plan. It is as the humans say...divide and conquer."

Jade walked into Shendu's throne room, nervous at being in his presence with no means of defense. WHen he beckoned her closer, she came, pasting a fake smile on her face.

"Why do you not bow?" Shendu demanded.

Jackie got in front of her. "Please excuse my slow witted niece."

Jade breathed a sigh of relief. Jackie was still looking out for her, and maybe he beleived her story about the alterations to history.

After Jade had dealt with clipping Shendu's nails, she was ready to run out of there as fast as appearances would allow, but as Jackie was bowing them out, Shendu spoke, "Wait!"

Jade froze, and almost paniced when Shendu seized her to hold her up. Jackie came forward. "Lord Shendu, has my slow witted niece displeased you?"

Shendu stared at Jade, and she managed to keep the smile on her face, as though there wasn't a thought in her head. Shendu spoke then. "She has been a less than stellar servant, forgetting her duties and role. Perhaps she would do better in a service more fitting with her intellectual status. ...My brother has been complaining of loneliness. He can't seem to find the right sort of companionship in his own realm. He has...certain tastes, and children only stay beautiful for so long. Perhaps a gift will ease his mind and yearnings...for a time." Shendu tossed Jade onto the back of a Dragon servant. "Hold on tight now, child. It's a long way down!" Shendu laughed as the dragon took flight.

Jade didn't even dare call out to Jackie, afraid of being found out. Clinging to the dragon, she waited until they achieved some altitude. Once flight leveled out, she took stock of her situation.

*Okay,* she thought. *I've been seperated from Jackie, I'm being sent to be a-* she shuddered *-companion to one of the other demons, one of Shendu's brothers, and there's nothing I can do to escape the situation. ...the best I can hope to do is survive. And that means keeping up the act for as long as possible, and keep my eyes open for a chance to escape.* To that end, she turned off her watch and slipped it into one of her shoes, to keep it hidden like the fragment of the Book of Ages.

Looking ahead, she saw the tower rising into the heavens that the dragon was approaching. *Alright,* she thought to herself. *This demon likes high places. That means it's either Tchiang Zhu of thunder, Tso Lan of moon, or-* She saw the bat like wings and gargoyle-esque features. "Hsi Wu of sky," she mumbled, afraid. If any of the demon sorcerers was likely to examine her close enough to see through the act, it was him. He spent the most time with her, and knew her mannerisms. She had to be careful here.

When the dragon landed, she slid off and immediately went to hands and knees, desperate to not meet his eyes, for fear he would see the truth. "Dread Master," she said, as servile as she could manage.

Silence greeted her. She could feel Hsi Wu's eyes on her. "Look at me Jade," he said suddenly.

She looked up slowly, keeping her expression to the blank, stupid smile that had fooled Shendu, trying to keep her thoughts out of her eyes.

She managed to hide her shock when she saw the flash of pain in Hsi Wu's eyes. "I didn't want to believe..." he mumbled. "I knew you would be different, but I had hoped..." He turned and glowered at the dragon. "You are dismissed!" he snapped, and the dragon flew off. He rounded on the other servants that were up there. "Out! All of you, out!" The servants fled, being carried down from the tower by winged creatures.

Jade suppressed a shudder. She was alone at the top of a miles-high tower with Hsi Wu, and no apparent way down or out beyond the obviously fatal one.

Hsi Wu turned back to her, his eyes...soft? "Follow me, please," he said. It was all Jade could do not to show her shock at his use of human courtesy. She followed him to a door in a pillar she hadn't noticed. A spiral staircase led down to another door, which he opened for her. "You will stay in here," he mumbled. "I've laid some clothes out for you. Get changed and rejoin me, please." He turned and headed back up the stairs.

She stepped into the room and suppressed a gasp. A large bed with silken sheets in her favorite colors, a large clothes chest, and...Melvin the Super Moose plushies?

Walking forward, she examined them. THey weren't mass produced, each one was hand sewn...and it looked like whoever had sewn them hadn't understood the concept of a cartoon moose, as they appeared to have attempted to make them look like a real moose.

Taking off her shoes, she hid the fragment of the Book of Ages and her watch under the massive pillows. She would know where they were, and they weren't likely to be discovered by accident. She could tell the sheets were magiced to repel stains and dirt, which meant they wouldn't need to be changed. She turned to the pile of clothes she had been ignoring.

They were an exact match to her normal outfit from her school days, except they were made from the finest silk. "Woah," she whispered. "Obviously, Hsi Wu remembers the old timeline as well...and is doing...something." As she got changed, she mumbled, "I hope Shendu was wrong about Hsi Wu's motives...I really hope he was wrong."

Once she was changed, she returned to the open air room, once more putting up her slow witted guise. As far as she knew, it was the only thing that would keep her alive. She almost dropped it when she saw what waited for her. A table full of food awaited her, lit by candlelight as the sun had gone down. There were various types of food...everything from demonic foods for Hsi Wu to the human foods she had seen here...and even cheeseburgers and french fries!

Hsi Wu smiled towards her, sadly. "Feel free to serve yourself," he said, watching her. He pointed to a tray.

She walked forward and picked up the tray. Carefully, she did her best to add some of every human food presented, trying not to show favortism, although the smell of the cheeseburgers was mouth watering.

Hsi Wu smiled as he watched her eat. She tried to figure out what he was doing. SOmething about all of this didn't make sense. It wasn't like there was any real urgency in figuring it out, though. She really had nothing but time. 


	3. Talking to Yourself with an Audience

3. Talking to Yourself with an Audience

I know it's dangerous to keep a diary, given my act of being slow witted and humans in this world - except in a few cases - being forbidden from reading and writting, but if I don't find some way to express my thoughts, I'm liable to go crazy or drop the act at just the wrong time.

It actually turned out safer than I thought it would be. First, both a blank book and writting desk were provided in the room Hsi Wu prepared for me. I hide the book I actually write in. When Hsi Wu asked where it went, I managed to play the scared child worried about possessing forbidden books, claiming I got rid of it out of fear. He accepted the story...but he seemed sad, somehow. I still don't know what's up with him.

He provided an other diary shaped book, and, when I was insistent on being stupid, said I could fill it with pretty pictures, if I wanted. So I draw things I see around the tower on each page, while writting in this book.

Hsi Wu really confuses me. Every day, I come up into the open air top of the tower and listen as he talks about whatever he is thinking about that day. Sometimes it's the state of the world as it is now - everything from the minor power scuffles between him and his siblings to the behavior of the humans in the various empires - and that, while interesting, isn't really something I can think about much. Every so often he turns and asks what I think of something, and it's all I can do not to let the acerbic comment on the tip of tongue slip out, but that would ruin everything. Usually, I make my stupid smile face and ask, "Dread Master?" He always seems so sad when that happens, and usually dismisses me afterwards.

This may sound crazy, but I think he misses the human ruled Earth. Sure, he has power here, but he often comments about things from the Earth I know as compared to this one, and these comments are always tinged with mild regret. I wish I could figure him out.

He really seems to miss human music, though. Quite often I find him having enchanted some device or another to play human music. One time, I found him attempting to dance to some mystically recreated Techno. I couldn't help it. I wound up dancing as well. After a time, though, he stopped me and asked what I called the dance I was doing. I realised I was doing the Robot. In desperation, I called it the Golem. He found that hilarious, and attempted to dance it as well. He did pretty well.

I've been here for nearly two months, and still I'm no closer to escape or success. There isn't any way off this Tower unless you can fly. Gods, what I'd give to have hold of the Rooster Talisman right now. Or even a magic carpet of witch's broomstick.

I wonder if things will ever get back to normal... 


	4. Finding Joy

4. Finding Joy

I don't know what came over me. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and when I saw the result...it was so worth it.

I was reveiwing some of my troops, my demon servants, the gorilla-bats. I had ten of them up in the tower for review. Each was armed with spear, shield, and helm, as these were my honor guard. If they were regular troop, they would be dual-wielding short swords. As I reviewed them, I noticed something.

Jade was staring at them. She sat there on the cushions, where she had sat almost impassively through everything I said or did since she got here unless addressed, staring curiously at my troops. Turning, I tried to figure out what it was about them that intruiged her.

I looked closely, and finally I saw it. But how could she remember, when she did not? If she was fate touched, could it be that some things did indeed bleed through, that association might bring more out?

I was too desperate to find out. Turning to the head of my honor guard - who was also the supreme commander of my troops, I whispered my orders to him. He looked at me strangely for a time, then nodded. Turning, he began to grunt to the troops, gesticulating and snorting as they spoke without words. At first the troops seemed reluctant - I can see why, since it would seem totally absurd to them - but then one of them gestured towards Jade, with a questioning grunt. The commander looked from me to Jade briefly, grinned, and nodded to the troop. The troops all began to chuckle knowingly. It somehow felt like I was the subject of their humor, but I couldn't figure out how.

The commander arranged them in two rows of five, with himself at the head in between the two rows. He banged his spear against his shield three times, signaling them. THen they began to march and chant.

"Oh ee oh! Eeoh, Um! Oh Ee Oh! Eeoh, Um!"

Jade suddenly giggled. I turned towards her. She was watching the formation, one hand over her mouth, holding in more laughter. On her face was a genuinely happy smile.

Something changed in me right then. I didn't know why, but I had to see her smile again, hear her laugh. Because it WAS her laugh. Something of who she was was still there, and I had a way to bring it out.

I proceeded to find ways to make her laugh, each more ridiculous and absurd than the last. My greatest success, though, was with the golem dance line. An entire line of golems, standing in a row, doing the Golem in synchronis. Then one of the golems had a minor malfunction, and started to shift its rythm randomly. The other golems tried to match the shifting rythm, each one attempting to match a different shift. In the end, I had a pile of golem parts and stone dust left.

Jade laughed so hard she cried, rolling on the floor. It filled me with such...warmth.

I don't know what has become of me, or what I will become because of this. But seeing her so happy...

Mother, what have I become? 


	5. Losing Hope

5. Losing Hope

Jade was awakened as Hsi Wu laid out one of the 'palace garb' outfits for her. "Get dressed quickly. I've been invited to dine with my siblings, and I would appreciate your company." Turning, he left the room.

Jade hurriedly changed into the outfit, which closel resembled the one she had worn when she had briefly served at Shendu's palace, save that it was blue and grey, instead of blue and purple. She presumed this was because it was Hsi Wu's colors. She also noticed it was of a much finer material.

Once dressed, she went up the stairs, where Hsi Wu awaited her. "Come over here," he said, smiling at her.

She approached, maintaning her slow witted facade. "What must I do, Dread Master?" she asked, curious about why he was bringing her to dine with the other demon sorcerers.

"Nothing. I'll be carrying you." As he turned, he saw her continued confusion, and smiled. "You will be pouring my drinks." Lifting into the air, he gently seized her shoulders in his foot claws, careful not to damage either flesh or cloth. "I know it's not the most comfortable method of flight, but it's what I have to work with." He took off into the air, and she tried not to show her fear.

Hsi Wu flew to the west, looping around the world to glide in towards Japan. That made sense. If the Demon Sorcerers were meeting to eat, Po Kong would have the hardest time moving around.

As they arrived, Hsi Wu set her down gently. "The kitchen area is over there. Trays will already be set out. Only handle the ones that are in the same colors as your outfit: those are the ones prepared for me. As long as you're wearing that outfit, no one else will bother you."

Jade bowed deeply and headed for the kitchen area. Finding the tray, she reached for it.

"Hold it!"

She turned, afraid. A demon servant of some sort was standing there, glaring down at her. He noticed her attire, and snorted. "You don't take the trays out till everyone's here! Don't you know anything?"

She gave the demon servant a slow witted smile, and it rolled its eyes. "This is why I hate the human servants..." It turned and stomped away, shouting over its shoulder, "Wait for the gong!"

She stood by the trays, waiting patiently. Other servant creatures filed in, going to other trays based on color. FInally, the gong was rung, and she picked up the tray and followed the other servant creatures out.

There was obviously a pecking order amongst the Demon Sorcerers, and she was surprised to find that Hsi Wu was only sixth, ranked only above Shendu and Xiao Fung. Po Kong was served first today, as she was the host today, so perhaps the order was based on how she felt about the other demons.

As she served Hsi Wu, she noticed the other demons staring at her. Hsi Wu chose to ignore the stares, so she tried to as well. She stood nearby and watched Hsi Wu's plate and glass. Any time either began to grow empty, she returned to the kitchen for a tray of his colors containing one or the other, and brought it out to serve him.

Things went well until she finally listened to the conversations.

"I've been feeling so much better since killing off that wrestler," Xiao Fung said. "He was too much like his old self. It was worrying."

Jade flinched inside. He couldn't be talking about...

"Oh?" This was Po Kong. "Tell us about it."

"Well, you know that child he was so protective of? I was irritated that he refused to fight to the death, so I gave him a choice. I stuffed the child in my gullet, and told him he had until the boy was finished being digested to kill his opponent. It was interesting, feeling the child kick and scream inside, calling out to his precious hero!" Xiao Fung chuckled. "WOuld you believe that when El Toro did kill his opponent, he had the audacity to demand the child's release? Of course, I was feeling generous, so I did...but the fight had gone on too long, and when I belched the boy up, the bones that were left splintered, and the boy's spine impaled him right through the heart!" Xiao Fung laughed aloud. "His dying screams were music to my ears."

Jade noticed the tray she was carrying trembling in her hands, and steeled herself. She would not cry, not here. She didn't know El Toro in this timeline, she had to be invisible...

She noticed Hsi Wu had stopped eating. However, she didn't have much time to think about that.

"You know," Shendu began, "I've had to do some cleaning house as well. It seems my librarian - the old man - had managed to cobble together a chi wizard's laboratory in a hidden room of my own palace! Imagine the audacity! He actually tried to claim innocence, but I was not fooled." Shendu chuckled. "As he was too stringy to feed to my servants...I settled for incineration." This statement was greeted by general mirth.

"I found the large one sneaking food and other supplies out of the stores," Po Kong stated. "It seems his mother was ill, and he was trying to treat her. Of course, we can't have those who would defy our rule." She laughed. "It seems it's true: the sweethearts do taste sweeter."

Jade did her best to get her trembling under control. She saw Hsi Wu was covertly glancing her way, and managed her slow witted smile.

Tchang Zu rumbled briefly. "It seems we've all had some trouble with our old enemies. My songbird got it into her head to try and escape her cage." He chuckled. "She soon learned that a human Viper is no match for thunder serpents. That was just a month ago."

Shendu stirred. "How odd...right at that time, Chan went berserk, trying to kill every demon he came across. He actually managed to kill three of my servants before he was brought down and destroyed. It often seemed like there had been something between those two in the old timeline...perhaps he felt her death?" A ripple of cruel laughter followed this statement. "I couldn't take chances after that, of course...so every other member of that clan within my realm was put to death."

Jade managed to turn away from the table before the demons could see her tears starting to form. Tohru, El Toro, Viper, Paco, Uncle, Jackie...her Mom and Dad...they were all dead...

Hsi Wu suddenly stood up from the table. "If you will excuse me, my brethren, I seem to have lost my appetite. I feel the need to be alone with my thoughts." Jade felt his foot claws seize her shoudlers as she dropped the tray she held.

The flight back didn't seem anywhere near long enough as she tried to come to grips with the deaths of everyone she cared for. When at last they reached the tower, she tried to compose herself...but found herself suddenly pulled against Hsi WU's chest, wrapped in his arms and wings.

"It's alright," he whispered. "Let it all out. I won't let anyone see you grieve."

She didn't know how much he knew, or had figured out, or what he thought...but it was all too much. Feeling the comfort she so desperately needed right now, she fell into his embrace and wept. 


	6. Hellfire

6. Hellfire

It's been two months since I found out that everyone is dead. I'm the only one left. I don't think I'll ever get over this. But I'm more determined than ever to fix things. If the initial change to the Book of Ages could raise Shendu from the dead, then changing it back should save my family. I hate to wait until I know I can succeed, though. I know nothing about the Book of Ages. For all I know, if I wait too long, it will be too late.

There is something that may hold a slim fragment of hope, though. I may have an unexpected ally...

Jace came up the stairs to the Tower, but stopped when she heard music playing. It wasn't dance music. In fact, as she listened to the flow, she recognized it. When had Hsi Wu had time to see Disney?

Pushing the door slightly open, she gazed out and saw Hsi Wu standing in the center of the room, the music spell in one corner, and busts of his siblings surrounding him...and a strange energy filling one corner. Suddenly, as the music reached the point where she expected to hear the singer, Hsi Wu started to sing, his voice almost a prayer.

"Unholy Mother,  
You know I am no righteous man,  
But of my bloodline I've been justly proud"

He turned to face the energy curtain, and it seemed to stir in response.

"Unholy Mother,  
You know I'm so much better than The common, vulgar, weak, liscentious crowd"

Hsi Wu turned, and Jade was surprised to see an image of her conjured from midair.

"Then tell me, My Mother,  
Why I see her dancing there Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!"

The image danced, showing the flicker and play of emotion and determination Jade had showed in the old timeline, the way she had been before history was changed.

"I feel her, I see her The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me all beyond control!"

The image vanished in a curtain of flame.

"Like fire Hellfire This fire in my skin"

Hsi Wu crossed his arms across his chest, clutching his shoulders.

"This burning Desire Is turning me to sin"

Suddenly the busts came to life. Shendu snarled at him, and Hsi Wu smashed the bust with one claw, proclaiming,  
"It's not my fault!"

Xiao Fung's bust howled, and Hsi Wu hurled it against a pillar.  
"I'm not to blame!"

The busts of Po Kong and Bai Tsa came to life, hissing defiance. Hsi Wu smashed Po Kong's bust.  
"It is the mortal girl!"

The bust of Bai Tsa was backwinged off its pedestal.  
"Twas Jade who set this flame!"

Tchang Zu's bust roared with lightning, and was smashed to pieces.  
"It's not my fault!"

Dai Gui's bust came to life, only to be destroyed by a bolt of magic.  
"I failed the clan!"

Tso Lan's bust made a calm hissing noise as it was shattered.  
"How can a devil be much Weaker than a man?"

Hsi Wu sank to his knees once more, turning to face the shifting curtain, whose colors had changed to match the song.

"Protect me, Dear Mother I've fallen prey to this Siren's spell!"

He leaped to the curtain, beseeching.

"Protect Jade!  
But she will taste the fires of hell Unless that fate is mine and mine alone!"

He slumped back, deflated.

"Hellfire Dark fire Oh how the wheel has turned"

He reached out to the image of Jade that had returned, stroking the image of ehr cheek almost tenderly.

"Choose you, it's My pyre!"

The image caught fire and vanished.

"If not then you will burn!"

Hsi Wu's eyes filled with tears, as he slumped to the ground.

"Gods have mercy on her."

His wings mantled as he fell forward to hands and knees.

"Mom, have mercy on me!"

The wings fell, and his face fell into his hands.

"But her fate or mine...  
One...will...BURN!"

Hsi Wu buried his face in his hands, weeping silently as the music faded and the curtain vanished. His ears twitched, and he turned.

Jade stood there, plainly visible, staring at him. He chuckled. "Some things haven't changed." He didn't bother asking how much she had heard. "What did you think of the song, Jade?"

Jade looked at him sadly. "Sad song," she said, despite how much she wished she dared say more.

Hsi Wu nodded. "Yes...a very sad song. ...I don't know what should happen next." He flinched in surprise when Jade came over and hugged him. "Jade?"

"You're sad. You need comfort." Jade kept her eyes shut, not sure what had come over her.

Hsi Wu was silent for a while, then nodded. "Thank you Jade...but you're only making this harder..."

"I'm sorry." They stayed like that for a time.

I know that song well. In the movie, it was about being destroyed by lust, but when Hsi Wu sang it...it was different. It...I think it was a love song, almost. I...I think Hsi Wu is falling in love with me.

As much as this notion is hard for me to wrap my mind around, this is good for me. If he's fallen for me, then maybe I can mani-

...I...I can't believe I would even think that...let alone write it down. I...I know how much is counting on this, and how much is at stake, but...would I really toy with his heart like that?

We used to call the demons monsters...but mankind makes far worse...and just now, I feel like one of the worst...

...what am I going to do? 


	7. A Big Surprise

7. A Big Surprise

Jade woke up slowly and stretched. It was about a month after she had walked in on Hsi Wu's broken hearted song. She still wasn't sure what to feel - or do - about all of this. She'd lost all track of time - and nearly everything else - after the deaths of those she cared about. The days blended into each other, as each was no different than the last. There wasn't even a change of seasons. There was no way to know what day, week, month, or even year it was.

No clothes were laid out for her. Generally, Hsi Wu had clothes laid out for her, and she put them on. She supposed today she was supposed to pick her own clothes, for whatever reason. Sighing, she went to her closet.

She couldn't see anything she really wanted to wear. Her usual attire was too bright and cheerful...but this world did not have mourning colors, so wearing all black would require explanations she was too weary to give. She almost turned and went up to the tower in her bedclothes...but then she remembered the other aspect of the song Hsi Wu sang, and worried what he might interpret from that.

Sighing fitfully, she pulled on her ordinary outfit. At least this way she didn't have to think about what she was wearing, there was a standard to work with. Weighed down by grief, thought, and worry, she slowly made her way up the stairs.

When she opened the door, she was surprised at what she found. A table had been set up, covered in boxes wrapped in bright colors, cut up curtains from the looks of it. Hsi Wu stood near the table, lightly dusted with some sort of white powder, and kept turning to the side to sneeze on occassion. In front of him on the table was a small cake, with twelve lit candles. Off in one corner was what looked like the remains of a strangely constructed fire pit and a bin with a few ceramic containers and eggshells.

Hsi Wu smiled. "Happy Birthday, Jade."

Jade walked up to Hsi Wu, her eyes shocked. She didn't know what to say, staring around at everything he had prepared. The cake was obviously baked right up here, and the presents hand wrapped. He had done all of this - since last night - for her birthday, which she had almost forgotten. "..." She tried to say something, but couldn't seem to get her voice to work.

He gestured her to a seat, and smiled as she sat down. "I know a lot of this isn't what you're used to...but I felt you needed something to be happy about after...well, after." He turned away, unable to meet her eyes.

Jade seized on what he had said as a way to get through this. "What are these?" she asked, pointing to the gifts.

Hsi Wu smiled. "They are presents, gifts I made for you for your birthday."

Jade pointed to the cake. "This?"

He smiled wider. "It is called a birthday cake. After blowing out the candles, you eat it."

"Why blow?"

"You make a wish - silently - and if all the candles go out in one breath, it will come true."

"Magic?"

Hsi Wu shook his head. "No. Faith."

Jade nodded. *I wish I could find a happy ending to all of this,* she thought to herself, inhaled, and blew.

The candle flames leaped back as though hit by a powerful wind and were extinguished all at once. She looked up. "I get wish?"

"Yes, Jade, you get your wish. But don't tell me what it is, or it won't come true." Hsi Wu smiled as he gently removed the candles from the cake and pulled out a knife. He cut a piece and handed it to Jade. "I...I hope it tastes good."

Carefully, Jade took a bite...then eagerly took another. The cake was well made chocolate, with thick, rich icing. It was delicious. Hsi Wu smiled as he saw her enjoying the cake, and took a piece for himself to enjoy.

After the first piece - which Jade ate a little messily - she held out her plate eagerly for another. Laughing, Hsi Wu gave it to her. Before too long, the cake was finished, and she followed Hsi Wu over to the presents.

Before she could open any of them, however, a sense of disorientation hit her, and she had a brief vision of a different twelfth birthday, surrounded by her family and friends. She couldn't stop herself. She broke into tears.

Hsi Wu was immediately at her side, enfolding her in his arms. "Jade, I'm sorry. I only wanted to make you happy..."

"I...I miss them..." she managed to get out before the teras swamped her once more.

Hsi Wu held her gently, wishing so much that he could take away her pain. He was surprised, briefly, to see tears fall from his own eyes, but he knew now why he cared so much. If only there was something he could do... 


	8. Shall We Dance

8. Shall We Dance

Jade woke up some time after her birthday, exactly how long she no longer knew or cared. She didn't know when it was, but something echoed in her mind, a decision she had made in the night that didn't make sense come morning.

*Today's the day.*

That was her thought on waking up. She didn't understand what that thought meant. Struggling with sleep and her own thoughts, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked as she stared at the clothes laid out for her. A sparkling green chinese style dress and dance shoes. How pretty. ...why did Hsi Wu want her dressed for dancing?

Shrugging, she stood up and stretched. Carefully, she changed into the clothes laid out for her. She took a few moments to get used to the shoes, then walked over to the vanity mirror. She hadn't used it before now, but the clothes selected here seemed to call for some extra primping.

Her hair had grown out to the small of her back, and she decided to just brush it straight out. Once she was finished, her raven locks cascaded down her back in a rippling wave, catching the light of the mystic torches that illuminated the room. She looked at herself in the mirror...and decided to pass on any of the make up available. One, she didn't really think she needed it. Two, it wasn't like she wanted to go to that much effort to make herself pretty for Hsi Wu. Third...how would she explain knowing how to apply make up if she did? She did decide to wear the clip on emerald drops that had been a birthday present.

She looked over herself in the mirror, and nodded. She had to admit, she looked good. She wished she'd had more exercise, but there hadn't really been any opportunity. Even so, she'd managed to control her diet, so she hadn't put on any weight. Carefully she climbed the spiral stairwell and opened the door, carefully assuming her slow witted expression.

Glowing globes hung from the roof, and dance music flowed softly from the corners of the open air room. Hsi Wu stood there...in the human form he had worn in the old timeline, but wearing a white dress shirt, black pants, and black dance shoes. Remembering herself in her shock, Jade asked, "Dread Master?"

He smiled. "How'd you know it was me?"

Jade desperately looked for something she could claim, then smiled inwardly. She pointed at his hair, where the tuft at the front matched his demon form in configuration, if not color.

He chuckled. "You always were perceptive. I wonder how you didn't catch that last time?"

Although inwardly seething - he was right, she should have caught it then - she feigned confusion. "Dread Master?"

"Please...today, call me Hsi."

Jade blinked. *Today's the day.* The thought came back into her mind, and she tried to make sense of what was going on. "...Hsi?"

He smiled softly, then walked up to her and held out a hand. "A year ago today, in another time...you gave me a gift, to show how we were connected. In my arrogant foolishness, I tossed it aside when it was proved true. I...I can only wish that you would accept it from me, were it THAT you standing here with me." Opening his hand, two gold chains dropped down. Hanging from the chains were two halves of a hand crafted yin-yang charm. It was identical to the one Jade had given to Hsi Wu when she'd asked him to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with her, when she thought him human. She gazed at it, lost in thoguth as she wondered what it was supposed to mean.

Hsi Wu carefully hung one half of the pendant - the yang, representing light - around her neck, as he hung the other - yin, reperesenting darkness - around his own. "When you gave it to me, you said it was to show how we completed each other." He shook his head. "Not in so many words, but the sentiment was plain. How much more true it is now..." He held out his hand to her. "And I believe I owe you a dance." The music started to swell.

Jade took his hand and let him lead her into a slow waltz, lost in thought but maintaning her slow witted facade. It was plain to her why Hsi Wu missed the human world so much...why he had requested her company here...why he went to such lengths to tend to her. ...he had fallen for her, the her of the old timeline, and the pain inside was...

Her thoughts were derailed as Hsi Wu began to speak his thoughts, confirming hers. "As much as I enjoy this...I only wish you understood why this was so important to me, why I owe you all this, why I want this. The you I see before me is but a shadow of who you were. I...I wish you were the real you." As he said this, the music slowly wound down, and he brought her into a last dip in the waltz.

*Today is the day...and the moment is now.*

Realising the truth of her thoughts, Jade looked Hsi Wu right in his human eyes and took her greatest gamble. Smiling her mischef smile, she asked, "And what if I was?" 


	9. Checkmate

9. Checkmate

Hsi Wu stared into Jade's eyes, frozen in shock. It was her...the real her...and had been the whole time. Staring into her eyes, he tried to think what to say...what to do...what this meant...

Suddenly, he pushed back, pulling her to her feet. "Hsi?" she asked him, confused.

"Keep up the act!" he whispered desperately as he waved his arms, calling on his magic as he shifted back to normal.

The music faded, the globes vanished, and the tower room returned to normal, complete with the low pile of cushions. Seeming to recognize his urgency, Jade went to the cushions and sat, assuming her slow-witted attitude. She took the time to hide the charm under her dress.

Thinking fast, Hsi Wu managed to cast a low level illusion that hid his from sight...just as Tso Lan floated into the Tower room.

"Greetings, brother," Tso Lan greeted him. "We need to talk." He glanced around, and his eyes fell on Jade. "...why is she dressed like that?"

"What I do in my own realm is my business, brother," Hsi Wu said defensively.

"I am just curious," Tso Lan said blandly.

Hsi Wu shrugged. "Are you really sure you want to know why I do what I do with my toys?" He shuddered inwardly at his phrasing, but he had to do this. If his brothers and sisters realized his attatchment to Jade...he didn't want to think about that.

Tso Lan paused. "Perhaps not. However, in regard to that..." Tso Lan set down gently. "Do you think perhaps it is time that the potential threat is...liquidated?"

Hsi Wu saw Jade hunch as she realized what was being discussed, but for her sake pretended not to notice. "The girl is no threat. She is a slow witted fool who can barely take care of herself. However, I have invested much time in training her to tend to MY needs. I would rather not lose the investment. Have you any idea how hard it is to find a human servant that does not fear heights in this world?"

"You need not have a human servant, brother."

"Easy enough for you to say, brother. You don't use ANY servants. Do you know how hard it is to intimidate a devil creature bigger than you WITHOUT cutting a piece off of them? The only creatures that obey me without question are the humans and my gorilla-bats, and I prefer servants who I can understand, thanks all the same. At least that way I know they understand me." Idly, Hsi Wu wondered why he was going to such deceptive lengths to protect Jade. Although he knew the answer...he wondered if he would have done the same had she not revealed herself...or if she had revealed herself at the beginning.

"...I can see you are determined, here. However, given the nature of the situation, you can understand my concern. I would, however, prefer to keep this matter between the two of us, rather than involving the others."

"And what do you suggest, then?" Hsi Wu was nervous. Tso Lan tended to be rather direct, and he was not one to be underestimated.

"A game between us. The winner will determine the girl's fate. Agree to this, and I give you my word this will NOT become a matter for the others."

Hsi Wu saw Jade flinch, but he knew this was the only way. "Very well. As per the rules of engagement, as challenger you may choose the game."

Tso Lan smiled. "Then let us play...chess."

Hsi Wu flinched inwardly. While all the demon sorcerers had learned to play such games to pass the countless eons, Tso Lan had always been best. He had no tells, and was endlessly patient. You could never tell what his state of mind was. "Very well." He turned and conjured the board. "Let's play."

"The first move is yours, brother."

They sat down to play. Immediately, Hsi Wu realized he was at a distinct disadvantage, and to top that off he was playing poorly. But he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop thinking about Jade. Her life rode on this game.

He remembered back to how it all began, when she had first arrived here. How servile she had been, but her eyes always watching. But her servile behavior had so pained him he had missed the subtle clues that would have told him what was going on, those clues that were so obvious in hindsight.

That bit with the diary...if she were really as slow witted as she had acted, she would have operated on the assumption that the book wasn't meant for her, that she was to expect him to frequent her room and use the book and desk. But he was so stricken when he saw how terrified she was, he had just tried to offer comfort. She had played him then!

Whenever he spoke to her, then turned to ask her opinion, she had hesitated before responding. He had taken it to be the trouble of formulating a response...but it was her remembering to behave slow witted, to hide her acerbic comments. Oh, she had fooled him well.

And then at the dinner...he had thought the shaking he'd noticed had been fear, as the demons had mentioned eating people. But somehow, she remembered the old timeline. The shaking and grief she showed later was not just for her family, but the others as well! Despite himself, he was well impressed. She'd managed to decieve a demon for almost an entire year while living under the same roof! He knew there was a reason he loved her.

His hand hesitated in the act of reaching for a chess piece as that thought hit him. It was true, he loved her. He pulled his hand back and stared at the board. He was in love with a slip of a human girl...and he was about to fail her. He examined the board and could see no moves. It seemed no matter what he did, he would lose. It seemed no matter what he did, he would fail her.

Jade suddenly stood up, and Tso Lan turned to her. "And what are you doing?" he asked her.

She smiled her slow witted smile, bowing low. "Forgive, but Dread Master thirsty. Fetch drink." She looked up to Tso Lan. "Want drink?"

Chuckling, Tso Lan declined. "I see what you mean about her training, brother. However, one more move, and this game is over."

Hsi Wu knew he was right. There wereno moves left for him. It seemed that no matter what move he made, Tso Lan's next move would grant him victory. He accepted the drink Jade brought him, gazing at the board, wondering what he was supposed to do. He couldn't defeat Tso Lan physically, and that seemed to be his only option left.

"Rook to D4."

Jade's whisper was so quiet he almost missed it, but given the train of his thoughts, he caught on it. He glanced at the pieces...and smiled. "You're right, brother." Reaching out, he took the rook and moved it to the square near the center, the move his panic and roiling thoughts had left him blind to. "Checkmate."

Tso Lan's eyes widened. "...Impressive. You managed to best me, brother." Tso Lan's king tipped itself over. "You remembered my lessons of chess being as much a game of intimidation as strategy."

Hsi Wu nodded, covering his relief well. "Indeed. Intimidation works both ways...backwards as well as forwards. You thought I had no focus, and so your moves became overconfident...until the one move I needed was all that was left."

"Indeed. I stand by my word, brother." Hsi Wu floated up and outward. "I am impressed you managed to deceive me so fully, brother."

When he was certain Tso Lan was too far to hear, Hsi Wu whispered, "You have no idea, brother." He then turned to Jade. "I believe it is time you told me everything, Jade. Don't you agree?"

Jade nodded. "It doesn't matter how well you bluff...at some point you have to put your cards on the table...and show your hand." She went to her room, and shortly returned. The first thing she did was to push something in her hand.

"He-hyuk! I'm Marlin Moose!"

Hsi Wu's eyes widened. "A watch...technology! But how?"

Jade handed him a scrap of parchment. "I think it has to do with this."

Hsi Wu took the fragment of parchment and read what was written. "...And Jade Chan grew to become a wiley accomplice in the battle against evil..." His eyes widened in shock. "This is a fragment of the Book of Ages!"

Jade nodded. "Torn from the book before Shendu finished his alterations...and so I wasn't altered." She then gulped...and handed him a book.

It was the first diary he had left her, and was filled with page after page of writtings. "...I thought you fed this to a demon?"

Jade looked down. "I hid it under my pillow, along with the watch and Book fragment."

Hsi Wu nodded. "So...what now?"

Jade turned around. "That is up to you, Hsi Wu. I can keep up the stupid act as long as you want me to, but..." She walked away slowly. "Ever since I came to this Tower, my life has been in your hands." She reached the door to her room and looked over her shoulder at him. " But now, so to is my soul." With that, she let the door shut. 


	10. Betrayal

10. Betrayal

Hsi Wu flipped idly through the pages of Jade's diary. At first, he'd felt guilty about it, since it was HER diary. However, she did leave it with him, so he presumed she meant for him to read it. Reading the entries she had made, he was surprised to see the slow shift of her feelings towards him. At the beginning, she had been afraid, just desperately trying to survive. Later, she had begun to pity him, as she could plainly see his suffering. He was surprised how many entries included a wish to ease his pain.

Slowly, it seemed, she began to have a sort of backdoor affection for him, although the way she refferred to it was something he was confused about. He would have to ask her about this, "Stockholm's Syndrome," at some point. He was unfamiliar with the term.

The entry regarding the discovery of her loss hit him the hardest, though. When it had happened, he had wondered why he had offered the comfort he did, why he left when he did. He knew now, of course, but...Jade wrote here that, if not for that comfort, she might have thrown herself from the tower to escape the pain. He didn't know what to think of that, and so he turned the pages rapidly.

Her comments regarding his song were illuminating, but hardly as disturbing as she had found them. Honestly, he wasn't surprised that the thought of manipulating him to help her had crossed her mind...and found how repugnant she'd found the notion to be confusing. Surely, if something is so important to you - such as attempting to raise/save her family and friends - you do anything to accomplish it.

But then, that was the question facing him now, as his song had expressed. He had to choose between his family - who would exist for all eternity, and whom he was slowly growing to detest - or Jade - whom he found he loved, but was mortal, and would live maybe another century. As old as he was - well over 1000, thought he hadn't bothered to keep track of the exact number in a long time - that time would pass so quickly...

What she'd written about her birthday party, though, left him touched. As much as she welcomed the gesture, and was beginning to grow truely fond of him...his comfort had kept her from seeking the end, but it was plain that the pain was killing her slowly inside. He...he couldn't leave her like that, could he?

Hsi Wu turned the last page of the diary...this last entry was the shortest, one she had written late last night. There was only one sentence.

'Midnight has passed, and today is the day.'

From the looks of it, she wasn't awake when she wrote it. The handwritting was slightly slured, which he recognized as half-asleep auto-writting. This - and what she had written about the vision of the other birthday - confirmed his oldest suspicions. She was fate touched.

The only questions left were...what would he do? And...what would she do?

Jade woke up the next morning and stretched carefully. Sighing, she slipped into her regular clothes...and noticed something on the desk. It was her diary, the fragment of the Book stuck in like a bookmark, with her watch on top. Going over to it, she slipped her watch on and slipped the rest into pockets. She would find out what Hsi Wu had decided, but as far as she was concerned, this was the end of deceit between them. She cared too much to let it go on.

This was not to say that she returned feelings identical to what he felt for her. She was really too young to think in those terms, and too much a tomboy to admit it even if she did. But Hsi Wu had definately managed to find a special place in her heart. Sighing, she climbed the stairs.

Hsi Wu stood in the center of the Tower room, gazing at nothing. Jade coughed quietly, and he blinked.

"Ah, Jade. You are awake." Without seeming to think about it, he nudged over a floating table with breakfast on it. "Eat. You will have a busy day today."

She ate, wondering where his mind was at. He didn't seem to want to talk just now.

When she finished eating, he gestured against the wall. "I'm going to be out for several hours, heading east overland." He pointed in the direction of the rising sun. "While I'm gone, I would appreciate it if you swept the Tower out." He pointed to the broom leaning against the wall. "It has gotten a bit dusty."

Jade nodded, not trusting herself not to snap at him, and seized the broom.

Hsi Wu glanced back at her as he went to the edge of the Tower. "Oh, I hope that is an ordinary broomstick, and not one of the flying ones I keep from the Immortals War days as a curiousity. Then again, even if it were, I doubt a 'slow-witted' girl would be able to figure out the magic words to use it...nor would she REMEMBER where the Book of Ages was kept...or know how to read the atlas for directions." He casually gestured to a book on a nearby table. "Of course, it's probably just an ordinary broomstick."

"...Hsi..." Jade started to say something, but Hsi Wu shook his head.

"I trust you will do what you know to be right, Jade." With that, he leapt off the tower and took flight.

Jade acted before he was even out of sight. Flipping open the atlas, she plotted her course. Once she knew where she was going, she made her decision. Mounting the broomstick, she tried to get it to work. "Giddyup!" No reaction. "Up, up and away!" No response. "Go?" Nothing happened. "...Please?"

The broom shot into the air, responding to her touch as she steered. "Magic words..." she mumbled, rolling her eyes. Setting her course, she shot out.

It was about an hour later - that was one fast broomstick - that she reached Australia, and she saw the fortress. She flew in through an upper floor window she noticed...and suddenly the halls swarmed with Shadow Khan.

"Crap!" she shouted, dodging around them as best she could. She managed to get some way into the fortress - she knew the demons would know something was up here by now - but was soon swarmed under. "Do something, please!" she begged the broomstick.

The broomstick suddenly flared with a green light and exploded, sending her flying head over heels as the wave of good chi banished the Shadow Khan. "Woah..." she whispered. "Thank you." She headed forward, running full tilt, and managed to find her way to the portal.

Once inside the chamber of the book, she ran up to the book and began to flip through the pages, looking for the one missing her fragment.

"Not so fast, child!"

She shivered. She knew that voice. Turning, she gazed upon the assembled seven Demon Sorcerers.

Seven? She counted again. Hsi Wu wasn't here.

Shendu spoke again. "I do not know how you found your way here, or why you came, or what you intend to do...but your foolish quest ends here!" He and the other Sorcerers raised their hands to point at her.

As they cast their spells, she threw an arm up in a futile attempt to shield herself, and screamed in fear, bracing for the end.

...the end never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw the spells deflected off a barrier, and Hsi Wu stood between her and his siblings.

"Brother!" Tso Lan cried in shock. "You would betray us? For her?"

Hsi Wu did not respond directly. "You all maybe have time to cast one more spell before Jade finds what she needs to undo the changes to the Book of Ages...and then it will be too late for all of you. But to hit her, you will have to go through me...and it will take all seven of your spells to make me move now. So go ahead. Kill me, and watch your world end."

Tchiang Zhu took the lead. "Very well...traitor! Know that when this time stream is undone, Shendu will not be the ONLY one facing the fate of traitors!" They gathered their spells.

Jade found the page covering this exact moment. It wasn't the one she needed to change the timeline back...but right now she had a more urgent need. She read the line that was forming.

'And Hsi Wu sacrificed his life for the one he loved...'

Seizing the quill, she desperately altered the line, hoping the change would be enough.

'And Hsi Wu was granted the power of Good Chi Magic, and knowledge of the spells of banishment, to use as he saw fit.'

As the demon spells flew towards Hsi Wu, he braced himself...and a flare of corruscating white light surrounded him, dispersing the spells seeking him. When the light faded, he stood there, clothed in a white robe, with the green light of good chi pouring from his hands.

The other Demon Sorcerers took a step back. Bai Tsa was the first to speak. "Brother, perhaps there has been some...hasty decisions. I'm sure something can be worked out..."

But Hsi Wu had had enough. "SILENCE!" he roared. "First you would kill me, then promise me a traitor's eternal torment...after eons of me being the one you knocked around because I was the smallest...and now, when I am a threat to ALL of you, you want to negotiate? I...have had...ENOUGH!" He crossed his arms. "Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao...Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao...Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao...Yiu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao..." As he chanted, the energy gathered, and the seven symbols surrounded him. Gathering their power, he directed it.

As the beams of energy erupted, the other Demons screamed in impotent fury. The screams went on as they were sucked through the portal into the Netherworld, banished forever.

Jade stared at her savior. "Hsi..."

Hsi Wu looked down at his hand, thinking about what he had done. "...do what you must, Jade," he whispered, and took flight.

Jade started to go after him, but then realized why he was sad. When she fixed the book of ages, the timeline would be repaired, and it would go back to the old timeline, where her family was alive, Earth was ruled by humans...

...and Hsi Wu would be trapped in the Demon Netherworld forever, with his vengeful siblings who would remember his betrayal.

She walked back to the Book, and pulled out her fragment. Carefully, she turned the pages until she found the one missing a fragment...and paused. She glanced at the quill.

Maybe, just maybe...there was a third option...the happy ending she wished for.

Reaching for the quill, she wrote an addition to her fragment, the record of her life story. "Please, any power that is listening...let this work." With this final prayer, she affixed the fragment to the book, and time was rewritten. 


	11. Epilogue: Rebirth

Epilogue: Rebirth

Jade sat on the plane flight back to America, feeling somewhat down. She had done it. She alone had saved the entire world, restored human rule over Earth, raised her family from the dead...and she was the only one who knew. No one else remembered the Demon World. Thinking about everything that had happened, she made a couple of calls from the plane's air phone.

The first was to Viper. Turned out she was just fine, working on her new job as a super spy. Jade was happy to hear from her, although Viper had to run. Jade wasn't surprised. For her, it had been over a year since she last saw anyone she cared about. For the rest, it was just a short time ago, as the past year of the Demon World hadn't happened.

Her second call went the same way, when she contacted El Toro. He and Paco were just fine, and were busy living their lives. She said goodbye after a short time, not wanting to concern them.

Leaning back in the seat, she sighed sadly. She had everything she had wanted. Her family was fine. Her friends were fine. The timeline was restored. But...she had hoped...

Noticing her fitful sigh, Jackie watched in concern. He mentioned his concerns to Captain Black when they returned to America.

"I don't know what it is, Captain Black, but ever since we came back from Hong Kong, Jade has been very withdrawn and down. I even suggested another visit to Mooseworld when we got back, and she just said, 'Whatever,' very sadly. I think something may have happened in the demon netherworld."

Captain Black thought about this for a time. "Jackie, from the sound of it, Jade may be suffering from a mild form of shell shock. I mean, her life recently has been a rapid run of adventure and danger, and it's probably just sunk in that it's finished, and the strain is catching up to her." Nodding at this assessment, Captain Black continued. "I'll take her for a walk, see if I can get her to open up."

"Thank you Captain Black. I am very worried about her."

Jade heard all of this, and sighed fitfully. When Captain Black came to collect her, she went with, and followed him around Section 13. For the most part, she ignored his attempts at conversation. She just wasn't up to talking just now.

Eventually, their walk led towards the vault. Once inside, she glanced towards the Talismans. "Say..." she started slowly, "...do you think...I could see the Tiger Talisman for a bit?"

Captain Black smiled. "Sure. Spiritual balance, right? Maybe it will help you find your way back to yourself." Entering the code, Captain Black released the seals and walked Jade over to the Talismans. Taking the Tiger Talisman, Jade reached into her jacket and pulled out her half of the charm. She didn't really know why she was doing this. In this timeline, Tohru wore the other half of the charm she'd made...

As she put the charm on the Talisman, a brief glint of light caught her eye. As the magic of the Talisman activated and pulled gently South, Jade stared at the gold chain.

Suddenly, Jade grabbed the Rooster, Rabbit, and Snake Talismans, saying quickly, "Sorry, I'll bring them back later, thank you!" before activating them all and zipping out in invisible flight.

Hsi Wu staggered across the frozen ground, completely lost. The ice fused to his wings made flight impossible. He had no clue where he was, but if he had ever envisioned a place that was more hell than the Netherworld, this would be it. Ice, snow, more ice, and frigid wind.

He staggered up to the top of a pinnacle. He thought longingly of Jade, how much he missed her already, how much he wished he could be with her. But it seemed, after several hours in this frozen wasteland under the cold grey sky, that this could not be. Sighing regretfully, he let himself fall from the pinnacle.

As he fell, the charm around his neck suddenly jerked until it pointed straight out. Hsi Wu attempted to spread his wings in shock...and then heard something approach...and a voice called out over the howling wind.

"HSI!"

Jade cannoned into him at full speed, shattering the ice from his wings as they wrapped their arms around each other, each shedding silent tears. As Jade's impetus from her flight sent them coasting out of the Antarctic circle, they held each other tight. In a very real sense, neither intended to ever let go.

**A/N: And it looks like they all live happily ever after...**

**...OR DO THEY?**

**Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel, "Dirty Little Hsicret"!**


End file.
